LOTM: Decimation S5 P14/Transcript
(Erin and Rose are seen walking across a grassy plain as they both head south) Rose: Oh man, this is so cool! Erin: I know! This place is so beautiful! Rose: It sure is! Erin: Just wait until we find all that treasure Rosie! We'll be rich! Rose: Yeah we will! Erin: But just imagine all the monsters we'll see! Rose: If we do see them, then we'll slay them for sure! Erin: Yeah! (The two laugh as they continue walking. They then stop as their path is blocked by a river) Rose: Oh. Well then... Erin: A river. Rose: A nice looking one too. Erin: Yeah, but how do we get around? Rose: It's not too deep. We can just walk through it. Erin: What?? Rose: Something wrong? Erin: Uhh yeah! I just got these new shoes Rosie! I can't just walk through water with them! Rose: Then take them off, we can't let that stop us from taking what's ours! Erin: Wha- (Rose smiles before she walks through the river) Erin: Aww man... (Erin then takes off he shoes) Erin: Okay. (Erin then walks barefoot though the water holding the shoes near her head so as to avoid water) Rose: There you go! (Erin walks onto the other side of the river where she meets with Rose) Rose: See? Was that so bad? Erin: *Shakes water off her feet* Yeah I guess you were right. At least nothing happened to my shoes. Rose: Exactly. Now hurry up and put them on so we can keep going! Erin: Right! (Erin puts her shoes back on before the two continue their journey into a nearby forest) Erin: Whoa....! Rose: It's so pretty! (The two look around at the trees and plants before Erin catches a glimpse of something) Erin: Hey Rosie! Come check this out! Rose: What? (Rose comes over to Erin) Erin: Look at this! Rose: What is it? (Rose looks to find a beautiful blue and yellow flower growing on a bush) Rose: Wow! Erin: I know right?! It's so cool! Rose: Does it smell good? Erin: Let's find out. (Erin goes up to the blue and yellow flower. Erin takes a big sniff and suddenly Erin is blasted in the face with spores) Erin: AHH! WHOA DUDE!! Rose: Erin! Are you okay?! Erin: *coughs* Yeah I'm fine. Rose: Are you sure? Erin: *Coughs* Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm.... Rose: Erin? Erin:...... (Erin then starts smiling and giggling) Rose: Huh?? Erin: Whoa....Fluffy, what're you doing here? Rose: Fluffy? (Erin starts reaching out towards something) Erin: *giggles* Fluffy.... Rose: Uhhh, Erin? Are you okay? (In Erin's point of view, she sees everything being bright sunshine and rainbows and Rose is her teddy bear fluffy) Erin: *Grabs Fluffy's face* Aww you're just cute I remember... But when did you get so big? (Erin is seen pinching Rose's cheeks) Rose: OW OW ERIN STOP! (Rose grabs Erin's arms and pulls then away from her face) Erin: Aww come on Fluffy! I just wanna hug you! Rose: Erin, what are you on about?? I'm not Fluffy! Erin: Yes you are silly! Come on let's go to candy mountain! Rose: Erin you need to calm down! Erin: *Looks to her right and gasp* Fluffy! Look at the bunnies! (Rose looks and finds nothing but more bushes) Rose: Erin, those are just bushes! Erin: Oh why are you trying to ruin the fun Fluffy? You're always so cranky. Rose: What?? Erin you're seeing things! Erin: Well fine you be that way you Mr. Cranky bear! I'm gonna go hug the bunnies! Come here little bunnies! (Rose then notices the bushes rustle) Rose: Uh Erin! I think something is in those bushes! Erin: It's just bunnies Fluffy! Rose: Erin I don't think it's bunnies! (As Erin gets near the bushes something shoots out) Rose: ERIN! (Erin is knocked down before a group of bunnies are seen jumping onto her before they start sniffing around) Erin: *giggles* Bunnies! Rose:.....W-What?? Erin: *giggles more* Hey be careful, that tickles! Rose: They're actual bunnies?? Erin: I told you Fluffy! Rose:... Well at least that wasn't dangerous. Erin: *HOlds up bunny* Who's a little cutie!? Who's a little cutie!? You are! Yes you are! (Suddenly the bunnies feel danger and run off) Erin: H-Hey bunnies? Why are you leaving?? (Erin then sees something arriving) Erin: *Slow gasp* Oh. My. God. ITS A UNICORN!!! (Erin sees a unicorn. However) Rose: ERIN NO!! THAT'S NOT A UNICORN!! (The danger is shown as a ravenous Dire Wolf) Wolf: *growls* Erin: Awww! I knew they were real! *Starts walking toward it* Come here Unicorn! I'm gonna tame you! Rose: ERIN!! (The wolf then goes to pounce Erin, but Rose uses a tendril to grab Erin's waist and pull her over to her) Erin: F-Fluffy??? Its a Unicorn Fluffy! Rose: Erin! That is NOT a Unicorn! That's a Dire Wolf! Erin: But- Rose: It's NOT real! None of what's you're seeing is real! Erin: *Tears up* F-Fluffy... Why are you saying these things? Rose: ERIN SNAP OUT OF- Dire Wolf: *Howls* Rose: Oh no. I think its calling friends. (The wolf is then joined by three other Dire Wolves) Rose: Erin, I really need you to snap out of it right now! Erin: ITS A HERD OF UNICORNS!! Rose: Oh the heck with it! (Rose jumps forward and rushes into the pack of Dire Wolves) Rose: GET BACK!! (Rose stomps on the ground, sending out a wave of cold air that disorientates the wolves, causing them all to whimper before running off) Rose: There we go. Erin: NOOO!! THE UNICORNS!! (Erin runs up next to Rose with tears in her eyes) Erin: Fluffy! What is wrong with you?! Rose: Erin come on! They weren't unicorns! Erin: YES THEY WERE! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN FLUFFY!? WHY ARE YOU..... You..... (Erin's vision starts switching back forth to happy and normal) Erin: Y-.... You... You're not Fluffy. Rose: Erin? Erin: What....What happened?? Rose: Erin? Are you okay? Erin: R-Rose? Where are we? Rose: Still heading for the cave. You sniffed some weird flower and you went loopy. Erin: I did? Rose: Yeah. Erin: Oh....Was it bad? Rose: You were seeing "Unicorns" Erin. Erin: Oh man...Sorry Rose. Rose: It's alright Erin. Now come on, we've still got some treasure to find! (Erin smiles and nods before the two leave the forest and end up approaching a beach around a lake) Rose: Well would you look at that. Erin: Wow. It reminds me of the beach back home. Rose: We spent a lot of time on the beach. Erin: IT was on the beach I declared you would be my sidekick. Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts